


Did We Just Become Best Friends?

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Series: Soulmate reader inserts [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course you and Tony's first meeting involves injuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did We Just Become Best Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest, who doesn't want to be bros with Tony?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck, come on girlie wake up! Capsicle'll throw me out the window if the first meeting of me and his soulmate starts with her murder!" said a vaguely familiar voice. 

You opened your eyes, sat up, and realized you were on the floor of what appeared to be a workshop. There was a relieved looking grey haired man hovering above you. 

"Hey, you're not another mutant are you?" he asked.

He helped you up, and you dusted off your black yoga pants and blink-182 t-shirt while he got you a wet cloth.

"Why do ask?" you said, taking the washcloth in confusion.

The man raised his eyebrow.

"Well considering 2 minutes ago, you had a head on collision with a flying piece of metal and are now talking to me like it was nothing? Just call it a hunch."

He bent down to pick up the object in question. You examined it and glanced over at his worktable where the rest of the invention was. It looked like something you had built a couple months ago in your lab.

"By the way you've got blood on your... everything."

You took out your phone to use the camera to look at yourself. He was right. There was drying red smeared across your forehead, right side of your face, and a bit on you clothes. You cleaned yourself up while the inventor went back to his worktable. 

"There's an easier way to fix that you know," you said, wandering over to him.

"What?"

You grinned taking his machine from him. He watched in awe as you tinkered with it.

"There! All better!" you grinned.

You handed it back and the man looked at it for a few minutes before looking back at you. The normally out spoken engineer was at a loss for words. How'd Cap land someone like her?

"I'm, Tony, by the way."

"(Y/N)," you smiled, "I'd be happy to help with other things, but I'd like some music!"

"Sure, just yell out what you want to JARVIS. He'll take care of it."

You looked around expecting to see someone else around but soon shrugged.

"JARVIS? AC/DC. Mix the  _Fly On the Wall_ and  _Back in Black_ albums!"

You grinned at Tony.

"And sprinkle in a bit of Fall Out Boy!" you two shouted at the same time.

You and Tony blinked and your worlds were in full color.

"Your eyes and hair are brown?!" you both asked, once again simultaneously.

Tony gave you his trademark smirk and you gave yours right back.

"Did we just become platonic soulmates?"

"Yup!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve and Rhodey walked away from the camera on you and Tony and went towards the bar.

"Where are you two going?" Sam asked.

"To hide as much alcohol as possible before those two try to out drink each other."

**Author's Note:**

> Who should I do next? Romantic or platonic? Tell me what you think?
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


End file.
